War of the Giants: Godzilla vs the Titans
by Ray Battlemonger
Summary: The Titans led by Cronus broke out of Tartarus centuries ago. Now they challenge the radiationspawned monsters of the surface world in a large and destructive war.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The Titans

Years ago the Titans Uranus and Gaea, the sky and the earth, fell in love and produced a line of titans and powerful beings. Among these beings were monstrous things which Uranus looked upon with utter disgust. He locked them away in a pit, much to the sadness of their mother, Gaea. She told her son, Cronus, to free them when he was old enough. He fulfilled his mother's wishes, defeating Uranus. However, he himself became a cruel Titan, swallowing his children, except for Zeus, who escaped with help from his mother.

History repeated itself as Zeus overthrew Cronus and threw him along with the majority of the Titans into the Pit of Tartarus. Most of the other Titans did things that displeased the ruler of Mount Olympus and were given harsh punishments, except for Gaea. Prometheus had his liver eaten and regrown every day while Atlas had to carry Earth. After they were freed by Hercules, they helped break the Titans out of the Pit of Tartarus. Their invasion was destroyed and the kinder ones slowly grew evil, Prometheus changing his appearance to look like a monster.

They managed to break out of their prison, by destroying the walls. They became conquerors of the world underground ruling subterranean kingdoms and destroying others. On the surface world more monsters appeared. Gojira, King Seesar, Mothra, and Gabara were a few. Others were spawned by nuclear testing. Some of them were actually benevolent, unlike the wicked Titans. One day their paths would cross, resulting in a large-scale battle.

**Years Later**

It is 2005. The Earth was harassed by monsters of all kinds. The people could only guess at the underground wars between all that was left of creatures such as the Cyclops or the Gorgon. Cronus could devour almost anything with his silver maw. His whole body was covered in silver scales, brown armor protecting him from large subterranean beasts. He carried a mighty sword which could cause earthquakes if slammed into the ground.

Atlas's legions carried heavy fast-firing spear-shooters. This was nothing compared to holding Earth. After Hercules freed him, cosmic science held the planet in its proper place. Atlas led bulky four-armed creatures that could move mountains when in groups of ten. The other subterraneans feared these mighty monsters and had good reason to.

Prometheus had gained the ability to spread fire from his head and hands. He was probably the kindest Titan besides Gaea, but then he had turned into one of the most powerful beings on earth. He named almost everything he acquired after himself. His Prometheans lived in Promethea and they jumped out of volcanoes to check on the progress of the mortals. This made Prometheus one of the most well-informed titans of the events going on above him.

Gaea had also turned to darkness, although she was still very beautiful. Her clothing was made of plants and her skin was green. Little animals used to climb around on her, but that ended a long time ago. She was originally the entire surface of the planet, but since she was the only Titan loved by Zeus, her mind was allowed to enter a walking body. She found many ways to grow vegetation underground and hated it when Prometheus played around with his destructive fire right around her "children".

There were two other Titans never mentioned in the annals of Greek Mythology, mainly because only the Norse knew about them. The first one was Ymir, who had been there alongside Uranus and Gaea. He now lived under the northern part of the world, controlling many men in heavy clothing. Ymir could freeze lesser beings with his icy breath and wielded a large axe.

The second one was Surtur, who like Prometheus, was a master of fire, only his body was covered in the burning thing. Prometheus merely had black volcanic skin with lava bubbles appearing on him every now and then. Surtur was probably one of the most feared Titans since he would release lava flows on his enemies.

The Titans met in a large underground structure made of crystals and diamonds. They all sat in cushioned chairs by a large table, since each Titan was at lest 300 feet tall. Ymir sat by Surtur, whose fire was getting on his nerves. Usually they were buddies, but this was it. A snow giant didn't like to sit by burning objects unless he could put the fire out with his icy breath.

"Surtur, lessen your infernal flames. They are beginning to annoy me," he complained in his cold voice.

"Yeah," commented Prometheus, "It's really getting on my nerves."

Cronus looked at Prometheus and opened his mouth. "Stop talking in the mortal tongue of the Americans! Can you not use Titanian speech? I am alright with you observing the surface men, but don't adopt their customs!"

"Hey, who helped you get out of Tartarus? Me!"

"Actually I did most of the work." said Gaea. "I grew large plant tentacles to break down the walls. You just punched your way through while the others looked on.'

"Cease this bickering," said Atlas. "We must discuss what we came to discuss."

"Correct, Atlas," smiled Cronus. "Now, we must think about what to do with these man-made monstrosities."

Prometheus's eyes lit up with fire. "I have sent spies to look at them. Most of them have the intelligence levels of normal animals. The ones we should fear the most are Mothra and Gojira, who's more internationally known as Godzilla."

"We will fear nothing!" exclaimed Surtur in anger.

"I think the remedy for this situation is very simple," snapped Cronus. "Kill the monsters and then take over the surface world."

A flat-faced creature barged into the meeting. "Please forgive me, sirs, but there is a lightning-shooting monster digging its way here. It has large ears, a horn on its snout, and resembles a dragon. He came while we were battling the sub-bots of Suros."

"Well done, Mink." Prometheus said to his Promethean messenger. "I can easily say that it's Baragon, an ancient animal awakened by men. His element is underground."

**The Surface World**

Dr. Owen Dirk, a professor at the 21st Century University, put on his jacket and walked to the new Mexican Restaurant. With him was another professor, Mr. Raymond Filler. They went into a two-man booth and after taking their orders began to talk. 21st Century University was, as its name implied, a new college dedicated to the new science seen in mutated monsters and alien invasions. Dr. Dirk studied underground patterns and creatures, especially Baragon, while Dr. Filler was an expert at anti-alien invasion weapons and plans.

"Hey, Owen, have you been studying those crazy quakes that have been happening?"

"Yes. I think there's something under the surface besides Baragon. It's like there's a war down there."

"Oh come on Owie. Do you think there's little guys with big eyes fighting for mastery of the world?'

"Maybe. Oh thanks."

Owen received a plate of enchiladas while Raymond got a large burrito.

"What's your evidence?"

Owen pulled out some photos while putting Mexican beans in his mouth. Ray's eyes widened.

"What's this?" He pointed to a dead blackened body with a flat face. Owen smiled and after eating some of his enchiladas he said, "It's intelligent. You can tell by its clothing and weaponry. Actually it's probably a he, not an it. They found it killed by natives on an island with a volcano."

"Hm. Maybe there are underground wars shaking the planet." He paused, and then continued. "I forgot to tell you. You've been invited to come to Greece on an archaeological dig. There's been some slight rumbling over there."

**The Pacific Ocean**

Godzilla swam towards the beautiful island. It was just his size and the life seemed fruitful. He stepped onto the island. There were enormous plants which seemed to move like tentacles. This reminded Godzilla too much of Biollante. The green tentacles defended the island for Gaea and they started encircling the leviathan's legs. Godzilla roared in anger and fired his atomic breath, severing two of his assailants. More green enemies kept popping out and soon the reptile was covered twisting vines and tentacles.

Godzilla saw the things coming out of a hole encircled by large, red petals. He blasted the hole, hearing strange sounds as the activity of the central plant and its appendages died down. After using his breath to blast apart the remains, he decided to leave this island. It wasn't as friendly as it looked.

**Underground**

Prometheus stomped his way through the tunnels, followed by an army of Prometheans with heavy siege weapons. The Titan was looking for Baragon. He had not yet battled any of the giant monsters but he knew a lot about them. Other Prometheans ran towards him, yelling for help.

Yellow lightning hit Prometheus in the chest, knocking him back onto several of his own soldiers. Ballistae fired their ammunition, which bounced harmlessly off the approaching dinosaur. More yellow lightning scattered the troops, destroying their ballistae. Prometheus got up and threw fire at Baragon, who leaped onto him. The two giants grappled and the war between Titans and monsters began.


	2. Prometheus vs Baragon

Chapter Two: Prometheus vs. Baragon

Prometheus threw off his attacker, landing the dinosaur into an underground river. Baragon bellowed in anger, leaping at his foe, who ducked, and punched his belly, making the monster twirl in midair. Baragon fell on his side, but as Prometheus came to finish him off, he blasted back the Titan with his laser breath.

"Curse you, you brown lump of scales! I'm going to grab those big, floppy ears of yours and rip them off!"

If Baragon could understand human speech, he was apparently angered by this threat. The creature pressed his horn into the Titan's volcanic skin, but was met with fire burning around his eyes. The creature roared as he clutched his face. Prometheus grabbed the dinosaur by the tail and started slamming him into the ground repeatedly.

The evil master of fire laughed as Baragon's face got bloodier and bloodier. The monster finally kicked the Titan straight in the face. He let go of the giant reptile, who leaped on him and dug his teeth into his shoulder. Prometheus roared in anger and back-handed Baragon, knocking the dinosaur onto his back. The Titan grabbed him and threw the monster into the wall, making a hole in it.

Baragon tried to go back threw, but was rammed backwards by Prometheus. However, He was not without his own tricks. The monster flipped over his opponent and locked his jaws on his neck. The 300 ft. tall giant struggled and as his right fist turned to red hot fire. He whammed his foe in the face and once again Baragon was feeling a burning sensation.

Prometheus stood up and his head and hands became covered in fire, flames shooting out from them towards Baragon. The dinosaur screeched and bellowed as his skin darkened. The Titan grabbed the giant lizard and threw him into a large hole nearby, kicking tons of boulders and rubble into it to block the main escape route.

Baragon leaped upwards, smashing his head through the new hole covering. A fiery punch met its jaw, however, and he fell back down, his hole being covered by more blasted-up objects. This time Baragon could not break out. The dinosaur was force to traverse the lower levels of the underworld.

Prometheus clenched his fists. 'That's what I want! The Titans win the first round!

**Italy**

Owen Dirk went along with Raymond Filler to the waiting scientists.

"Ah, hello, Dr. Dirk and good morning to you, Dr. Filler."

'Good morning," they replied together.

"It's good that you have come. The rumbling keeps increasing. In fact, the ground seemed to heat up."

Owen gave an answer to that. "There's something down there. I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps Baragon?" added Raymond.

"How could he get over here?"

'Well, he is good at swimming too. He must have crossed from Japan to the mainland of Asia and then roamed that continent, Africa, and Europe."

One of the scientists stepped up. "I think it's just seismic activity."

Owen glanced at him. "You're wrong. I know there's something down there."

**Years Ago**

Owen explored the tunnel with his father, Mr. Henry Dirk. Their flashlights revealed ancient cave paintings. Henry Dirk was an archaeologist and he had found many strange wonders down here. There were odd-shaped mummies, which were large in size. Owen and his family often explored these tunnels. It seemed that there used to be an underground civilization.

They walked further until the boy pointed his finger at something. "Dad, look!"

His father flashed his light on large muscle-bound creature sporting a pair of antlers and a long tail. Unknown to the two humans, this was one of the creatures of Atlas. The monster, disturbed by the light, ran away. Owen's father tried to prove its existence to his fellow scientists, but they all dismissed him. Owen spent the rest of his life trying to find out about these underground creatures.

**Back to Italy**

Owen was on the brink of proving that civilizations thrived underground. The scientists looked at him oddly. Even his friend Ray was gave him a funny stare. Owen stood resolute in his theories and he eventually left the site with Raymond.

**Godzilla**

Godzilla picked up the scent of something: Meganulon. These giant bugs stuck their tails into his body and drew much of his energy out. They were supposedly all dead, but it seemed that some had survived. The king of the Monsters would find these insects and destroy them.

**Underground**

Prometheus walked along the large tunnel all by himself. He loved taking private walks. He looked down past his cloth shorts at the colorful stones below his feet. He noticed that they were starting to shake a little.

_Oh no._

Stones and earth were splattered all around as Baragon smashed his way through the tunnel floor right behind the Titan. Prometheus kicked the creature in the jaw and the dinosaur fell onto the ground and tripped his enemy with his tail. He then jumped onto the Titan's chest, slashing at him with his claws. Growling in anger, Prometheus grabbed the creature by his ears and flipped him onto his back, his head hitting a rock.

Prometheus started stomping on the stunned monster and then grabbed him around the neck. Baragon began screeching as he was slammed into the tunnel wall. He was then thrown onto the stone ceiling and was smashed into the ground. Prometheus grabbed the leg bone of a titanic skeleton and shoved it down the reptile's throat, choking it to death.

"Beat you again, Big Ears."

**The Pentagon**

The young officer rushed over to the general. "Sir, a large woman wearing leaves has been spotted in England and our men fighting the terrorists in Africa have encountered some large fire creature!"

The general stared at him a little, then gave his commands. "Warn the president and the military. The world might need us."


	3. Gaea vs, Biollante

Chapter Three: Gaea vs. Biollante

Gaea had gone through the ground into England. She whispered to herself, "Made it."

She plodded onwards, shaking the ground. She had learned of a large plant/animal object living in England. Actually, terrorizing would have been a better word. Biollante, a fused being made of rose, Godzilla, and human cells, was turning London into a jungle. It hissed at Gaea.

Biollante and Gaea were both females heavily associated with plants, but the differences ended there. Biollante was a hideous monstrosity who lived only to survive, except when it s human portion, the daughter of a scientist, took over. Gaea was beautiful and had an intelligent brain.

Biollante grabbed Gaea around the rams, neck, and legs with her tentacles, trying to squeeze the Titan to death. The large woman struggled and managed to break her left arm free. She started pounding at the other tentacles, forcing Biollante to let go. The she-monster screeched and hissed opening her reptilian mouth, firing a strange yellow beam.

Much to Gaea's surprise, the beam didn't end up blasting her leaves and skin, but formed a yellow, irritating slime on her. She wiped off the slime and then charged her enemy, kicking Biollante's main body. The creature's weird bottom dug into the ground, keeping her in place. She put two tentacles around Gaea's legs.

The Titan grabbed the remnants of a large London building and, using her power, was able to severe Biollante's tentacles holding her legs. She noticed that the mutation had a small mouth with sharp teeth on the end of every tentacle. Gaea had to punch these heads away or suffer maybe a hundred bit marks. Two tentacles started choking her, but she managed to pull them off.

Biollante screeched and knocked over the remnants of the buildings she had destroyed. She wouldn't have been in London, England, if British scientists weren't so eager to study her. She grabbed Gaea with her tentacles again, pulling on the female Titan's right leg and holding her wrists and elbows behind her back.

Gaea was getting very tired of this. She started gritting her teeth and used every ounce of her strength. Soon she had pulled Biollante out of the ground despite the latter's root-like legs. The abomination was flung into the ground, letting go of Gaea. Biollante learned that her foe had her own plant-powers. Long vines held the beast's mouth shut and gas-emitting mushrooms grew around her. Soon she was put to sleep by the gas. One of the Titans had successfully surfaced.

**Italy**

Owen and Raymond ate the pasta and pizza quickly. They had work to do. But as they left a tip for the waiter, the ground shook and split open in several areas. Emerging was Prometheus with his cronies. The civilians screamed and started to run as ash and fire fell all over the place. The Titan laughed in evil delight and moved forward with Atlas behind him. The strong Titan held a large chunk of rock, which he threw at mass of fleeing people. Many were crushed.

"Well, Owen," yelled Raymond, "I guess you were right!"

**A Pacific Island**

Godzilla still followed the scent of the Meganula. He was approaching a fairly big Pacific Island. He could see the giant bugs he was tracking fluttering around. They seemed to go in a pattern around a large silver and brown giant who was 25 feet shorter than him. He held an enormous sword, laughing with delight as the deadly insects conducted their worship flight.

Godzilla stepped onto the island, stomping across the beach to the jungle foliage. The giant, Cronus, glared at him in anger.

"Don't come any closer, fire-breathing one!"

The titanic reptile paid him no heed as he stepped closer, letting out his trademark roar. Cronus lifted his sword and swirled with white energy. Suddenly a white beam shot out of his hand-weapon, striking Godzilla hard and sending him flying into the ocean waters. As Godzilla got back up, he met another blast, then a third. He already had red blood on his chest and the salt water entered his wound, giving him great pain. The monster shrieked as he went lower into the depths of the sea.

**London, England**

Seeds fell out of Gaea's hands, quickly turning Great Britain's capital into a forest. Originally she planted beautiful and friendly plants, but now her work was in poisonous and carnivorous vegetation. Soon all of England and Scotland would be covered in a deadly forest, inhabited by her new mutant animals.

A large, pale bird came to her. She understood its language and learned of the surfacing of the other Titans. Surtur had successfully routed American troops and African natives while Cronus had become the new ruler of the Meganula. After she had covered England with her green dangers, she would go to Mount Olympus and meet up with Prometheus and Atlas.

**Italy**

Raymond Filler filmed the carnage in Rome. Prometheus had stomped through the Coliseum while atlas smashed up the riverside, getting rid of all entertaining restaurants. Prometheus fired some hot lava, incinerating entire buildings. Atlas ripped out a whole block and dropped it on the main government building.

Next they proceeded towards the Vatican City, destroying everything in their path. The two Titans laughed as the proud city was abandoned to its fate by the fleeing masses. Italian tanks and French aircraft bombarded them, but all of their projectiles proved useless. Prometheus took a deep breath and fire spurted out of his mouth, consuming the land vehicles. Atlas grabbed some more of the city's concrete and cement and threw it at the aircraft. The remaining French fighters were forced to retreat.

The walls of the Vatican City were trampled underfoot. The Pope's palace was kicked out of existence by Atlas and the beautiful pools were dried up by Prometheus. The gigantic menaces leveled the rest of the structures and smashed through some more walls, proceeding north.

"Did you see that, Owie? Did you?" asked Raymond.

"Of course I did." Owen's face was covered with concern. He watched as the two titans walked off into the distance.


	4. The Titans vs the Three

Well, I'm glad this story is doing slightly better than my others (2 reviews!). I think this is going to be the last chapter for a while since I'm going on vacation.

Chapter Four: The Titans vs. the Three

Atlas and Prometheus met Gaea in Southern France. The volcanic giant spoke first.

"You're finally here, missy. Now let's get down to business. My spies say that three of the surface creatures are coming. One is King Seesar, a furry "god". Then there is Varan, a reptilian "god". And last, but certainly not least, there is Mothra, a butterfly "goddess"."

Atlas grabbed a large chunk of earth. "When they come I shall be ready."

Gaea also got ready, growing some nasty plant traps. Then they waited for the three monsters.

**Elsewhere in Southern France**

"Owen, Mothra and Varan are headed this way!"

"Good, they're all benevolent monsters. It takes good to beat evil."

"Come on, be more excited," said Raymond disappointedly.

'It was inevitable. Now leave me alone sot that I can study these scrolls here."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it."

**Just South of the North Pole**

Godzilla was still recuperating from Cronus's blast. The cold of the Arctic didn't seem to help any. The gargantuan lizard shivered. The only reason he could survive here was that he was a warm-blooded dinosaur. Also, the atomic bomb that created him changed his scales so that they acted like insulators.

The fire-breathing monster used his mouth weapon to warm up the area and started swimming south, ready for a rematch with Cronus. That was when he spotted a large figure in the corner of his eye.

The figure was Ymir, a Titan who almost blended in with the snow. He could decrease his weight so that he didn't fall through the ice. Godzilla's spines lit up and he fired a large blast of blue energy. Ymir furry body went on fire, but the wicked giant breathed a cold breath and the flames died down.

Godzilla was angered at the near-uselessness of his fire breath and tried to charge at his enemy. But the Titan was in his element and his large saurian opponent wasn't used to fighting on ice. His legs crashed through the ice and he was covered up to his waist. He swam forward, breaking through obstacles in a frenzy. Ymir didn't make a move.

Godzilla finally reached his target, but his chilly swim was in vain. Ymir had been preparing for a large breath and blew very hard. Godzilla felt his body get slower. He was now an immobile reptile covered in ice, his body a little hard to see. Ymir did not laugh. He just stared at his victim with cold eyes.

Cronus eventually came. He looked with pleasure at the frozen lizard. "You have done well, Ymir. We'll bring him to the other Titans, kill him, and have a feast."

"That is all very well, but I don't think lizard meat will be very appetizing."

**Southern France**

Mothra and Varan were helping each other hold King Seesar. They were on their way to battling three Titans. Mothra would take on Gaea, King Seesar Atlas, and Varan Prometheus. The trio of monsters landed and faced the giants destroying the remnants of the French towns.

Varan extended his squirrel-like membrane and flew at Prometheus, hitting the Titan headfirst with his spiky head. Mothra released a red lightning storm on Gaea, who retaliated by firing spiky seeds. King Seesar charged Atlas and bit him on the shoulder.

Varan roared and flew again, ramming into Prometheus. The Titan blasted the chemically- mutated reptile with a large gush of fire, but he wasn't as affected as he should have been. Varan growled and bit and slashed at Prometheus's face, scarring it. Screaming in anger and pain, the fire Titan kicked the lizard back, letting him land in a pile of rubble.

Mothra shrieked in pain from the spiky seeds embedded in her furry insect body. She released her red lightning storm again.

"It's like the bolts of Zeus!" cried Gaea, falling onto the burnt ground.

Mothra started emitting some yellow poison, which filled the area around Gaea. Meanwhile, King Seesar and Atlas were rolling around, the latter holding the furry protector of Okinawa over his head. The titan threw King Seesar into the dust, but the lion-like creature quickly got back up and kicked Atlas with his dangerous claws.

Prometheus decided that it was best for them to switch opponents. He managed to throw Varan towards Atlas, who caught the reptile and battered him. Prometheus then fired two blasts at Mothra and King Seesar. Both went on fire, Mothra quickly being eaten up by the flames. Gaea summoned some monstrous plants which drove away the male monsters, King Seesar whimpering as he fled. Even these brave giants were terrified of the evil Titans.

**The Tunnel of Travel**

Storx was a blue, disgusting three-legged creature who served Cronus. He held the key to the Tunnel of Travel, a strange shimmering tube which the Titans now approached. Storx silently opened up the tunnel and Cronus and Ymir jumped in with the frozen Godzilla, speeding along towards Southern France. Once there, they would have a meal to celebrate their victories: Godzilla!


	5. Showdown

This is it! The final chapter! Thanks for all the reviews. By the way, in this story the Titans are not as short as they are in Age of Mythology. Most of them are in the 300-350 feet area.

Chapter Five: The Showdown

Cronus and Ymir came out of the tunnel with Godzilla in tow.

"Atlas, prepare a table for the victory feast! We shall eat the meat of Godzilla!"

"I shall do it at once."

The Titan packed a bunch of earth and concrete together to form a well-designed eating table. Gaea grew some tasty fruits and salads, setting them on the table while her vine monsters grabbed the unconscious Godzilla and restrained him.

"Now we must kill him." said Ymir.

Prometheus looked at him. "Godzilla would taste better cooked alive. I should know. I've studied the surface."

"We'll do what Prometheus said," ordered Cronus. "Now start the cooking!"

**Owen's Room**

Owen Dirk prepared to go outside. He had learned from studying that if he could put four special stones together on a hill outside town, he would be able to transform any living thing to greater power. If he used it on a human, he still wouldn't be able to fight the Titans. But if he used it on Godzilla, then Cronus and his followers could be defeated. He needed Godzilla free, so he sent new military helicopters.

**The Titan's Feast**

"Can you not cook him faster, Prometheus?" asked Atlas, who was ver impatient.

"Hey, it was your idea to have Surtur attack Africa and no Europe," the giant replied angrily.

Suddenly three helicopters speeded into view, firing heavy heat-seeking missiles at the vines holding Godzilla. The Titans were angered at the puny humans trying to ruin their meal.

One vine exploded, then another and another. Godzilla regained consciousness and broke the rest of his bonds. He got up and roared, then blasted Prometheus in the chest. The Titan fumbled and fell on his back, the giant reptile stomping on him.

Godzilla turned and angrily noticed Ymir, the one who had frozen him. Before the titanic snow-monster's cold breath left his mouth, an atomic blast hit it, causing steam to fly around his head. Godzilla ferociously charged him and bit him on the neck. Ymir roared in pain and was thrown onto the ground, making a big dent in the French land.

Gaea fired tranquilizing plant-darts at the radioactive lizard from the back and Atlas punched him from the front. Godzilla was hardly affected by the plant-darts, but felt great pain at Atlas's attack. He slashed the giant who used to hold the world across the face, and then whacked him with his tail as he turned. Gaea's plant-clothing went on fire from atomic energy.

Godzilla charged up a super-blast despite fir from Prometheus bombarding him and blasted Gaea and Atlas on their wounds. The Titans fell to their knees, probably dead. Prometheus angrily heated up and knocked over Godzilla with heavy heat blasts.

That's when another mighty being came out of the tunnel. It was Surtur, who, upon seeing Prometheus badly beaten and two of his fellow Titans practically dead, attacked Godzilla, trapping him in a bear hug. The scaly creature shrieked as his skin blackened from the fiery northern giant. Cronus laughed and approached his foe with his sword.

"Your time is over, reptile of destruction! Prepare to met you're a doom!"

Godzilla snarled and fired atomic breath at Cronus. He blocked the blue beam with his sword and continued laughing.

**The Hill**

Owen had two of the stones ready and a Greek man had brought the third. The fourth stone was coming with a German archaeologist. He rushed up the hill. Godzilla's time was running out.

When everything was ready Owen spoke some Gaelic words and pointed at Godzilla. Instantly the creature glowed with white energy and large wings sprouted from him.

"What? How did this happen?" asked Cronus to himself in confusion.

A horn appeared on Godzilla's head and a white ball formed around him, knocking back his assailants. Prometheus bombarded him with fireballs, but the reptilian giant didn't feel them. Godzilla reveled in his extra power and took to the air, his wings flapping wildly.

Ymir screamed as a white atomic beam hit his fur, setting it on fire. The flying dinosaur flew fast past Surtur, causing a large gush of wind that put out his protective fire. Then he was vanquished with an atomic breath. Godzilla landed on the downed Prometheus, crushing him.

Cronus angrily lifted his sword and swung at the fire-breathing leviathan, hitting him in the neck. Some blood poured out of Godzilla's skin and the dinosaur head butted Cronus. The Titan refused to retreat. He did a double-kick, sending Godzilla rolling head over heels. He tried to get up, but Cronus's sword went down on his empowered scales.

Owen looked at the four stones. They were starting to lose their power. The evidence was that Godzilla's wings shortened. The gray gargantuan managed to make a large leap, but couldn't fly. He accidentally knocked over Cronus. The two giants then spent a couple of minutes wrestling on the ground.

Cronus gained the upper hand. He grabbed Godzilla by the tail and slammed him into the ground four times. He lifted his sword and slashed at the spines of the reptile, breaking off bits of them.

"Now, lizard, your wings have just about gone away and your horn is disappearing too. Surely I will win."

Godzilla quickly turned around onto his back and blasted back the Titan with his fire breath. Cronus staggered and fell. He seemed beaten. Godzilla stepped up to the Greek menace and bellowed a victory-cry. Suddenly Cronus jumped up and tackled the monster to the ground. He had been playing dead.

But Godzilla still had an advantage: his fire breath. Cronus's face was completely destroyed by the blue nuclear energy and he fell backwards. This time he was really dead.

**Owen's Hotel Room**

"Wow, Owen," said Raymond. "You sure are good at finding solutions!"

"Thank you. Now all we have to worry about is if the Titans' armies still want to fight us."

"Not a chance! They're scared stiff of Godzilla. Things are going to be quiet for a long time."

**Pluto**

A three-headed dragon flapped his wings wildly on the surface of the ninth planet. A one-eyed creature with a buzzsaw in its chest screeched and thumped his chest with his weird hands. Another weird monstrosity put his hands together and they started twirling around. A giant machine stood their, gleaming with as much light as possible that could come from the stars and sun. And last there was a disgusting abomination, a large blob of pollution. These formed the Legion of Destruction. Five monsters bent on destroying earth and its protector, Godzilla.

The End


End file.
